Blood Ties: Clotted
by sailorx273
Summary: Sequel to Blood Ties. Klaus' little family further expends by two as his eldest starts a life of his own within the Hellsalem's Lot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **I just want to say that I'm doing this because of love or fandom kind of thing had developed for the Blood Blockade Battlefront, and was inspired by the second season top write this. You got to read my existing Blood Blockade Battlefront story titled Blood ties to understand this sequel.**

 **Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond**

 **1\. Anaxagorou originally employed take care of Riesgraf**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Newest Additions:**

 **Hellsalem's Lot**

 **November 1 through December 27**

Coos of the newest addition to Klaus' household could be heard from glass panels of a large greenhouse where sun rays shined. Plants and vegetation of all kinds surrounded all four corners and were spread out as far, as the human eyes could see. A few Silver Birch, Red cut leaf maple, and Bottlebrush buckeye were strategical placed through the area. Creating a forested area with this massive space that had gravel walkways and a few wooden benches laid out. A hidden spot in the center of all this greenery was where family sharing the first meal of the day could be found. Gilbert and Miss. Mikayla was walking around the occupied table clearing off an empty dish or refilling someone's glass. Sometimes being asked by someone about the current event or how the weather had been for them. Got an answer from one of them in some way or another when they were would be stopped temporarily beside someone.

Edmund was reclining in his seat and on his second cup of black coffee having lively chat with Klaus about holiday plans. Anaxagorou was in the middle of patting Eberhardt on his head as he reminded LeClaire to not feed the dog her table scraps. LeClaire guiltily listens to the lecture about how harmful human food is to dogs as she stared at her empty plate. Martin sat in between his fathers with his nanny spoon-feeding him blended English breakfast, just happily gigging. Riesgraf was talking with Leo about attending the Station- X release party as his guest as he showed his invitation. Lady Taliyah was sitting close to a ruffled and white baby bassinet with a rattle in one of her hands and smiling. Klaus would soon come to terms with his brother about what they were going to do about the upcoming holiday season. Certain sonic monkey was chewing away at mini banana- nut muffins in a contain matter while accepting fruit from Gilbert and Miss. Mikayla.

"How is he?" He asked looking toward Lady Taliyah and the baby bassinet.

"Wonderful." She answered unable to look away. "He was 47 hours and 27 minutes of labor."

"Klaus was 56 hours and 10 minutes." Edmund and the nanny recalled. "I was 6 days, 16 hours, and 8 minutes."

"EDMUND!" Klaus turns a new shade of red.

Leo was unable to finish drinking his chilled orange juice as Anaxagorou was left to cover LeClaire's ears when conversation carried on. Lady Taliyah went on to say that she was in 2 and a half hours of labor with Riesgraf before he came out. Was interrupted when Martin threw his sippy cup on to the table as if he was try to get everyone to change the subject. Happen sooner then later when Gilbert brought over wireless landline for either Klaus or Lady Taliyah.

"Blitz T. Abrams is on the line. He wishes to congratulate you on our newest addition." Gilbert spoke to them. "Wants to speak to one of your privately..."

Klaus would take the call since he didn't want added stress placed on his fiance was still in her 6 weeks of recovery after giving birth. A kiss on side of his lips was given by her balm covered lips before he took the wireless receiver and walked away. Wanting this conversation to be private when out his seat he would go and into branches of his flora collection. Had Edmund waiting for his brother was completely out of sight before he smirked and looked to everyone. Bringing up the plans that all of them had for Leo's pregnant sister and Mr. Mclaughlin coming a to stay with them also. How they were going to break the news to Klaus since he was never told about the these extra guests coming.

"They can stay with use when ever you fun out of room." Edmund offered as he swung his fork around.

"That wouldn't burden you?" Leo asked not want bother anyone.

Leo ended up having rattle belonging to Klaus' new born thrown at his head just when Lady Taliyah lifted the new born from the bassinet. Wrapped in a hand knitted blanket pf a blue coloring with the Von Reinherz crust on the center. Held within his mother's arms to right about where her chest line with good view point of Leo and his Uncles.

"Seems his objects to you calling your- self a burden." Lady Taliyah informs Leo.

"The day I agreed to spend my life with this muscle head." Anaxagorou mentions Edmund. "Was the day I knew everything would change."

"I haven't regretted my chose once." Edmund happily sighed.

Martin would repeated say dadd over and over again when handed back his sippy cup by his nanny when she refilled the juice. Left Leo to feel defeated at the hands of Riesgraf's nephews when he dismissed the topic of being in someone's way. Being pulled from his stupor when he was asked about seconds of his usual cereal before getting ready to leave. He would have objected too, if Sonic didn't lift one his mini muffins to Leo rather enthusiastically. Would be turned down by him as he quickly got up from his seat and saying he would meet them in the foyer. Already turning away to run the other way from everyone with Sonic jumping on to his shoulder and ready to run off.

"We have a hour or so before we leave." Riesgraf pulled a move Zapp would usually use.

Small strings that glittered like newly plucked crystal from the soil of the Earth would attached them selves to Leo's clothes and skin. Felt like a small prickle to Leo over straggling sensation he got when Zapp used his Blade Form Two, Sky-Slicing Strands.

"Can your please sit down and be apart of this moment?" Riesgraf asked as kindly as he could.

"...ok..." Leo would seat back down.

He then could feel the strings dislodging from his person and all apart piece by piece until Riesgraf would flick one of his wrist. He explains the move was a thinly based string that was strong as a spider's silk and sparkles like gemstone. Never been used since he was still trying to improve his accuracy when a time to use that ability ever happened. That he would end up using on someone three years older then him with someone staring at the mini scene take place.

"Leo are you ok?" Lady Taliyah asked in a startled state.

Edmund gave a thumbs up and Anaxagorou could only nod his head in approval as LeClaire fussed about wanting to that move. Eberhardt was to busy finally eating out of his forgotten food bowl when Gilbert gave him his usual kibble. Martin was having his mouth wiped off by the nanny and the newborn had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Sounds of a metal bowls being shoved a crossed a floor ended up filling the silent void that was left by Leo going quiet. Gilbert and Miss. Mikayla were to busy clearing off the table to give their own two sense about what was going on.

"Yes, just trying to figure out how Gilbert and Miss. Mikayla are going to be handle what they usually do with extra hands." Leo could feel his head aching figuring everything out.

"We'll come to that hurtle when we do." Edmund shrugged.

Anaxagorou already knew that Edmund had that problem already covered with that phone call he made to head of Von Reinherz household staff. The woman was happy to hear from the eldest of the Von Reinherz children as they spoke of his life. Which led to her assuring him that she would send suitable help to Hellsalem's Lot to help the existing staff.

"I have so much to do to get the guest rooms ready." Lady Taliyah sighs.

"New friends!" LeClaire and Martin cheered.

"Zapp isn't going to much help when he finds out Mr. Abrams' daughter is coming."Anaxagorou was already getting a headache.

Thought of Zap going after a girl three years younger then Leo was a sight that Edmund had to witness when ever he visited the office. Rumors about her becoming a noted Fangoria Sanguine hunter before Riesgraf were spun around. Besides tales she came from relationship that her father most of shared with a female Blood Breed born some years ago. Anything else about her was about her being a old fashion kind of girl goes on escorted outings with boy her own age. She knew nothing about the modern technology beyond the use of a flip phone or bunky laptop size of briefcase.

"Ready to make acquaintance with someone in your age range that isn't me?" Riesgraf would wink at Leo.

Klaus returning to the table as he handed over the wireless receiver back to Gilbert with news about Mr. Abrams and his daughter. Coming into town to discuss his daughter becoming a use to Libra as a agent to better her hunting skills. Where she could stay and even live would be figured out by them since Mr. Abrams was dear friend of the Von Reinherz family. They had always felt indebted to him for bringing Klaus back from the edge of becoming a full Blood Breed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A unmarked town car could be found parked beside a private airstrip belonging to John F. Kennedy International Airport. Riesgraf was sitting on the hood of this vehicle with his Ipod attached to a small speaker as a basket bassinet sat near him. Industrial metal music from Germany and Britain played on feed back mode to fill the quiet void. Leo and Lady Taliyah could be found stand a few feet away from the side of the car's driver's side just looking toward the sky. Anaxagorou could be found sitting on the roof of the vehicle with military grade binoculars in his hand. Everyone of them were dressed for the chilly night air since the Autumn season was upon Hellsalem's Lot just days ago.

"Aren't you worried that kind of music being harmful?" Leo asked about what Riesgraf was playing to put his baby brother to sleep.

"No, traditional lullabies don't seem to work." Anaxagorou answer for her. "Believe me I've witnessed it with my own eyes."

Recalling first few months spent in Von Reinherz estate back in Germany when Lady Taliyah originally hired him to be Riesgraf's nanny*. Where he learned was that Riesgraf responded better to rock music then a traditional lullaby for sleep. Always kept on a low volume on the speakers for him when not played through his headphones or set of earbuds.

"You can borrow the list of music the head of the house staff back keeps." Anaxagorou got chills remembering Kathrine.

"She always been a helpful one." Lady Taliyah smiles at the memory.

Leo could only awkwardly nod his head for Lady Taliyah and Anaxagorou as he ended up turning his had back to the vehicle. Riesgraf had turned the music he was playing down a few degrees when his baby brother started to stir in his bassinet. Coos of the newborn followed by his little arms reaching out beyond his blanket and rim of his basket-like structure. Got him nudge by Lady Taliyah to go check out the newborn instead of stand with her and look a the sky. Made him nervous since only time he held a baby was his sister when she was a newborn and that was long ago. He would share with Lady Taliyah in a nervous matter that Anaxagorou would end up scuffing as he looked through his binoculars.

"Just go, I'll handle him." Lady Taliyah whispered to Leo.

Leo slowly walked toward the hood of the vehicle until the fender stopped would stop him and he could do was stare. Riesgraf would greet him and ask him about wanting to see his baby brother by allowing him to lift Vinzent in careful matter. Sliding one hand under the neck and head, and the other under the bottom and hips. Listening careful to how to hold the giggling newborn swaddled comfortably in his blankets with big green eyes looking up at him. Being assured by Riesgraf that was Vinzent's way of showing how curious and accepting he was of Leo . Describing how his baby brother stared at him when he was given the chance to hold him in hospital's delivery room. Set the mood for the two with Leo calming down when he started to feel comfortable with small bundle in his arms. Smile that the new born wore would also be mirrored by Leo and Riesgraf looking down at him as he was carefully held.

"Incoming!" Anaxagorou announced from the roof. "by the looks, its a Lear 40XR."

Back into the Bassinet Vinzent would go by Leo in fear of the calamity that follows Mr. Abrams were ever he may go. Riesgraf would slide off the hood he was sitting on after putting away his speakers and ipod into a bag swung over his shoulders. He'd ended up taking the Bassinet with him when he went behind the vehicle with Lady Taliyah calling for Leo. Anaxagorou stayed on the vehicle's roof with watchful eyes over the plane when aircraft's neared runway. Lady Taliyah ended up hugging Leo with her eyes clenched shit in hope landing procedures didn't end in a crash. Took everyone by surprise when plane didn't end up on a pile of twisted metal and fire when those wheels touched the run away. Would start unloading when the hatch was open to allow passengers to step out with their baggage in hand.

Sight of Mr. Abrams walking down those small stairs with a teenage girl reddest eyes one of her age has ever seen. Pale skin and long, dark brown tresses tied back into a ponytail added to her eye catching appearance with each step. Red lipstick and painted nails with french tips were only cosmic details that were on her person. Victorian styled top and denim cut offs she wore with Thigh length stockings decorated with single cross on outer him. Heeled boots she was walking in were same length Lady Taliyah wore her heels and had a steam punk theme to them. Trances of a tattoo was on her right thigh and could barely be seen under clothes she wore on her leg.

"Leo be a dear look upon the girl with eye please." Lady Taliyah hinted at him. "Anaxagorou put in a call to Father Antonescu, Both Klaus and Edmund, and Gilbert."

"Already on it." Anaxagorou was already accepting a call from Edmund.

Leo step back a few steps when his opened eyes peered at the girl and found she carried a aura that was mixture of crimson and white. Create a lighten red that one could mistake as the color pink by people not familiar with Blood Breeds. Would he share with a sighing Lady Taliyah before allowed to walk with her to approach Mr. Abrams and this girl. Riesgraf would soon join them as he ended up placing a baby occupied bassinet to Anaxagorou on vehicle's roof. To be wished good luck with the girl since he shared a warning she seemed to share Von Reinherz's cursed legacy. Had Riesgraf intrigued when he ran to walk on other side of his mother in order to meet this girl beside Mr. Abrams **.**

"Long time no see and how is the growing family?" Mr. Abrams asked look toward Anaxagorou on the vechile's roof with baby bassinet next to him.

"Klaus is still having a hard time adapting to be a father the third time." Lady Taliyah recalled the memory. "LeClaire and Riesgraf are fulfilling the role of older siblings quite well."

"He's a insist Zapp repealor." Riesgraf couldn't get a enough of Zapp always running away from Vinzent.

Laughs went all around with them before Mr. Abrams would introduce his daughter or the teenage girl that was behind him. She stepped up with her hands folded to her side and eyes staring at Anaxagorou on roof then people standing before them. Guessing the ex- officer was there for security measures for their sake being she was risk until cleared. She would give a weak wave from behind her father before she was forced to stand beside him then behind him.

"Tayla Ilanit Dalia Eadhun Abrams." She spoke her name. "I am the daughter of Blitz T. Abrams and Lilith Liesl Helga Zella Bloodworth."

"Wait!" Riesgraf knew the name Tayla spoke. "As in The Vampire Oracle? That Lilith Liesl Helga Zella Bloodworth."

Anaxagorou formed earplugs in his ears with Lady Taliyah explained to Leo about Tayla's mother being a Blood Breed. Riesgraf gave a loud wow and Leo was left still staring at this girl before him with Lady Taliyah being left to do introducing. She laid her hands on both Leo's and her son's backs before pushing them forward to face the fellow teen. Hint Riesgraf took with him giving his usual greeting followed by his name that got a smile out of Tayla as Leo held his camera. He asked if he could take a group picture of her father and her together before they left the airport together. Tayla granted when she ended up taking her father's arms pulled him into a forced pose and for Leo's camera. Opportunity that Anaxagorou took to get off the vehicle's roof with bassinet in one hand and his binoculars in other. Walking around the car to pop open the trunk and put away his optical instrument in a fine leather case.

Lady Taliyah was the one that instructed the landing crew to load the bags in the trunk after they were unloaded from the plane. Anaxagorou would soon start unlocking the doors of the vehicle for everyone with the wireless remote in hand. Reaching in to one of those opened doors to transfer Vinzent from his bassinet to car seat in careful manner. Making sure the baby was secure enough in his car seat to be placed between two people in the middle of the car. Would be Mr. Abrams on one side and as his mother was on the other with Leo in the passenger side seat up front. Tayla and Riesgraf ended up taking back seats of the vehicle with everyone belting in after doors were closed.

"This is going to be a weird weekend." Anaxagorou sighs as he adjusts his hands on the steering wheel.

Slam of the trunk's back hood after all the bags were loaded was signal Anaxagorou to engage locking mechanism for the doors. He would end up driving them off the private run way with conversation about how children were precious. Started up by Mr. Abrams showing off baby pictures of Tayla to Lady Taliyah kept tucked in his wallet. He had a story for each one that he showed the British noble as a smile was worn on his face the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When a pregnant Michella andToby Mcaughlinarrived by train atNewYorkPenn Stationthe day after Abrams arrived. She was welcomed by a small party of a cheering LeClaire holding a welcome banner as she sat on Riesgraf's shoulders . Lady Taliyah stood behind a occupied Baby Carriage as a nervous Leo was pushed forward by Anaxagorou, as a form of encouragement. Sonic was sound asleep with Vinzent's baby carriage not really paying attention to anything.

"Go say hello." Lady Taliyah rocked her son's stroller back and fourth. "We'll still be here."

"Your going to be a uncle." Anaxagorou guessed how along Michella was.

Leo stiffly ended up walking toward his sister and brother- in- law with a wrapped gift that Lady Taliyah hand knitted for him. Insisting he give this to her in place of baby shower was a better suggestion then the one Zapp made earlier that day. Didn't stop Lady Taliyah from finishing off the gift that Michella was admiring after unwrapping the gift met for her. She gushed over and showed to Toby with her widest smile before she asked her brother where got such a baby item. Had attention being turned to small group of people he would direct his sister and his brother-in-law toward. LeClaire waved from a top of her half- brother's shoulders before she was lifted up by him and placed on the floor. Clicking of her May Janes on tiles floor when she handed her welcome banner to him and was allowed to run and greet them.

"Careful not to ruin your new dress to badly." Lady Taliyah watched her.

"Her aunt is going to file a complaint about this." Anaxagorou whispers to her.

"Then point toward Edmund." Lady Taliyah informs Anaxagorou. "He bought her a new outfit to look pretty."

Anaxagorou sighed figuring Edmund was behind the wore robe change LeClaire now had when she last visited him. Not that he could object about Edmund spoiling what would be one of a few nieces in the newest generation of Von Reinherz. All he could do was cross his arms and watch LeClaire make a make an impression on Leo's family. Greeting them like Lady Taliyah would do when she met new clients when working out in the field or doing face to face meetings. From a introducing herself to the people that didn't know who she was to welcoming them to Hellsalem's Lot. Leo would follow her led by saying a mumbled where their bags are and what they what to do first.

He wasn't working fast enough when Toby ended up showing him where to get their bags as Michella was pointed toward everyone. Lady Taliyah, Anaxagorou, and Riesgraf would end up walking toward her with the baby carriage being pushed before them. Cooing newborn within the small four-wheeled carriage often with a folding top what brought as smile to Michella's face. Anaxagorou was the one that lowered the stroller to Michella's range of view when she got to look at Vinzent. Would get compliment after compliment about being the cutest thing that she ever did see besides her own.

"He slide right out of me as soon as a I was dilated enough." Lady Taliyah recalled the natural birth.

"She cursed dad out in German and Uncle Edmund tape recorded the whole thing." Riesgraf stared at the stroller. "I am being forced it later."

"All apart of teaching you responsibility of the birds and the bees." Anaxagorou reminds him. "Your parents don't want you being a parents before your time. "

Riesgraf would end up crossing his arms to dismiss the age old story of a teenage romance during the end of a summer. He knew the details of a British noble of great beauty and heir to the Von Reinherz family word by word like a bedtime story. All he could was sigh when his looked a the giggling mess with green eyes that ended up softening him.

"I'm going to wait in the towncar and watch a youtube video about safe sex." He hurried off.

"Your father may call, so keep your phone near." Lady Taliyah called after him.

He gave a single thumbs up that had Lady Taliyah telling Michella and Toby how their hands are going to be full when they grow up. Sonic jumped from his hiding spot in the baby carriage to one of Riesgraf's shoulders to get away from Vinzent. A monkey could only take so much from wails a newborn makes to when he was in a playful mood. Anaxagorou agreed in his own way since he shared how he and Ed mund had become fathers themselves. Was still a handful with use of Edmund's and Klaus' childhood nanny trying her best to care for the whiny one. Informing Leo that that bags needed to be gathered and should leave the ladies be with Toby leading the way. Left Leo alone with his sister and Lady Taliyah since LeClaire ended up deciding to go with Anaxagorou to help Mr. Mclaughlin. Lady Taliyah told them to be careful and two of them would join them in a moment since a experienced mother needs to pass on advice. Michella looked forward to hearing as she already had so MANY questions related to LeClaire.

Started with Lady Taliyah saying how she how to adjust to being a step-mother to Klaus' love child from a deceased stalker. Learning to handle a girl over a little boy was a new thing for Lady Taliyah from how they behave to how they dress. LeClaire adored brightly colored dresses with puffy skirts and hair decorations she can wear in her done up hair. Spending time in lap of her father while he played Prosfair or following him around when he was watering his plants. Doing her homework when Riesgraf did his homework or going with him to walk Eberhardt late at night.

"Are memories I treasure about her each and every day." Lady Taliyah adjusts the stroller.

Michella would end up being moved by Leo since his excuse was she needed to save her strength for when his niece or nephew came. His sister and Lady Taliyah were lost in their chat about how motherhood changes everything about your life from your marriage to your future. Pointers about how to balance everything was shared at they walked through out the train station. Some were useful from how babies liked thing that jiggled as a play things to stick to a routine. Possibility get some sleep in when your own child's nap time take place since you'll be getting less after baby comes. Be weary of what you eat since your develop a habit of sharing what your child eats for the first few years. Everything else that followed were carefully pointed out by Lady Taliyah to Michella's careful listening.

"Didn't know so much goes into being a mother." Michella was amazed with everything Lady Taliyah had to say.

"You learn fast when father of your child's family only helps... so much." Lady Taliyah sighs. "Your going to be a lucky girl."

Michella placed her hands on her protruding stomach as she looked to Leo with a smile as she asked if he looked forward to being a uncle. He ended up having trouble processing seeing his little sister as a mother with a baby in her arms. Left him to try put on his best smile as he kept up with pace that was set by Lady Taliyah pushing the baby carriage. She didn't seem like a woman that just gave to a bouncing baby boy a few weeks ago in heels she wore.

"Over Here!" LeClaire called to them.

Anaxagorou and Toby had gathered all the bags on to one single baggage cart with LeClaire looking out for rest of their group. Which she would spot by jumping up and down with her little arms waving side to side until she got their attention. They all would re-join each other as a group and make their way toward the entrance of the station, where another waited them. Trunk would be opened for them to lad the bags with Leo helping to put LeClaire and Vinzent in the back seats. Riesgraf got out to help Toby with Michella as mother folded up the wheelchair and stroller. Would be the lasted loaded thing up before she was helped into the car by Toby after Leo settled in. Took a place in the back with Riesgraf after running around the vehicle closing doors and making sure everyone was in.

Buckling in before the vehicle drove off toward Klaus' new residence, where Gilbert and the maid waited on them all. Bags were removed from the trunk and Klaus' master and Tayla got to meet Leo's sister and brother-in-law in foyer. Riesgraf would end up taking his younger siblings to part of the house his mother had turned into a nursery and play area. Anaxagorou would end up needing to take Eberhardt for a walk with Leo tagging along for clear his head and wanting to talk. Sonic would sit on the three headed German shepherd when he came went walking with them to get away from Vinzent. Lady Taliyah was the one that had to call both Edmund and Klasu to update them on the guest situation. Klaus was worried they wouldn't have enough space and Edmund wanted to know when the last bunch were to arrive. Which she would inform them about while stating she wanted to know who was coming to dinner this night. Only be asked where Klaus' master with his daughter and Leo's vising family were going to stay during a conversation with one of them. That ended with her threatening to cut off one's manhood and sex restriction with the other would be extended.

Had the topic being dropped, until Edmund openly objected to having Mr. Abrams stay within their four walls when he joined them for dinner. Only extend a hand over to Leo's sister and brother-in-law to come stay within his home for as long as they wanted. He assured them that a doctor would be kept on call for any emergency that would come to Michella's condition. Their nanny that worked for them was a also a trained midwife and nurse with experience under her belt. The guest rooms was spacious to hold a couple a newborn with way a Queen size bed and baby furniture were arranged. Way for Michella to get up and down the stairs was put in with remodeled bathrooms through the house. Anything else just sweeten the deal with Toby beside a clapping Michella the whole time before anyone reacted to Edmund's offer.

Anaxagorou almost dropped the mug Gilbert was in the middle of refilling with freshly brewed coffee at the news Edmund gave. Leo forgot about the fork in his mouth with LeClaire waiting to see the changes to her Uncle Edmund's house . The maid was to busy with instructing Riesgraf on how to properly fed the newborn in his arms using a bottle. Tayla had been pulled into keeping LeClaire from putting food into her mouth over wearing most of of her food on he face. Klaus started to choke on whatever he swallowed while Mr. Abrams was patting him on his back to clear out his throat. Only calm was Lady Taliyah just eating away everyone few bites when she wasn't sipping her tea cup a few times. Eberhardt was fast asleep after cleaning out his bowl of the kibble that was put inside at the beginning of everyone's meal.

"How about it?" asked Edmund neatly folded his napkin after wiping his mouth.

He continued his speech by bringing up how Klaus' current household staff was now busy caring for the newest addition. Bringing up the maid had a child of her own and she was doing twice the work in caring for her child and the newborn. Gilbert could only do some much with his work with Libra and personal butler to already growing household. A third staff member such as a nanny or a child care provider within their children's family setting could come in handy. He already had one to come to their home and start working right away after the current one trained her. Lady Taliyah was still recovering from giving birth from her still pale complexion and her increased body size. He was impressed she started a regular exercise routine a week after she came back from the hospital with Vinzent. Already notice the weight she started to lose from their interactions over tea or when he visited her. Ready to go on about how Father Antonescu doing as Anaxagorou's replacement as a body guard for Riesgraf. If a disruption from where Anaxagorou sat didn't silence everyone when up from the table he went in hurried matter.

"Is everything alright?" Michella asked noticing a tension.

Edmund would excuse him self from the table from the table to chase after Anaxagorou yelling out his real name as he moved. Klaus turned to Lady Taliyah to comfort her when he thought his brother's comment sounded like he was calling her fat. What he got was a single stocking clad set of toes slowly going up the back of his pants covered leg. Manicured toenail of her big toe clad in a soft material of hosiery that takes in each and every contour of his limb. Would led all the one way to his Klaus' crotch and start to count the pocket change he has within one of his pants' pockets. Got closer to forming bugle each time one of her toes kneaded over his thighs with lingering brush of her toes.

"Everything is fine." Lady Taliyah calmly spoke upon answering her. "This kind of drama is normal in our household."

Loud thumb from where Klaus sat didn't go noticed when his face turned a bright shade of red and he loosen his necktie. Had Mr. Abrams looking under the table and finding a foot belonging to Lady Taliyah retreating from Klaus. Led to him suggesting they all adjourn for the night since they had a eventful day and should get a good nights rest. Tayla and Leo would help the maid clear off the table as Michella helped Riesgraf with his baby and LeClaire. Toby helped Gilbert with picking up everyone cups to beverage pitches from the center of the table to have them clean. Gilbert watched Lady Taliyah raise from the table after tucking her foot back into her show agreeing with Mr. Abrams. Stating that increased cup sized made unlacing her corset harder got her of late and always her longer to undo. Klaus rather enthusiastically agreed to help her around her straggle when he hurried to get up from the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creaking of a hinges on a old oak door could be heard through out the guest wing of the when a nigh dress clad Tayla snuck out of the guest room she was sharing with her father. She made sure the sash of her robe was tied in a secure knot and her slipper clad feet were on her feet when she started to run through the hall with a unknown freedom. Remembering the last time she got to do something like this without out a Blood Bleed chasing behind her or fear of being caught by one of her father's enemies. Was a chance she wasn't going to miss out on, as she opened doors and just wandered to floor after floor with her feet doing most of the traveling for her.

"Having fun?" Riesgraf's voice would startled her.

She almost jumped out her night clothes when she was surprised by the follow youth sitting in a windowsill with set of earbuds in his ears and Ipod sitting in his lap just looking out the window. Riesgraf pulled out his earbuds and turned off his Ipod as if he was awaiting an answered from the fellow teen he found wandering around his home.

"What of it to you?" She asked carefully watching him.

"Just wandering since I am usual the only one besides my dad, mom, and other people to be up at this time." He answered pocketing his earbuds and Ipod.

"Active social life?" She teased him. "You can't sleep?"

"A mixture of both." He would come to answer her as he jumped down from where he been seating. "Since from a young age, I've been taught to keep the balance."

He could recall when his first was brought before grandfather Bastian and watch him perform one of the many Brain Grid Blood Battle styles before his little eyes without a single mistake. That started one of many lessons of combat training until he started to memorized and pronounce the name of the very move he would be using as he moved.

"We seem to have something in common." She watch him land. "Nice reflexes."

"Sleepless nights back at Von Reinherz estate back in Germany for three years." He shrugs. "Gives someone a lot of time to practice."

Smirk that appeared on her face when he watched her shorten the distance between them, by display one of her inherited Blood Breed Abilities right before Riesgraf's very eyes. Way in which she moved at a extraordinary speed in such a short burst, that single trace image of where she was standing was left behind after she moved away. Riesgraf invoking Crystalline Arrangement ability called Angelic Sight to keep track of where she was moving before she appeared a few feet away from him.

"Nice moves." He returned his eyes to normal.

"Nice eyes." She pointed out color they changed into when he used Angelic Sight.

"Just pale copy to All Seeing Eye of God Leo owns." He returned his eyes to normal. "Still learning how to use them."

"Then can you help me figure out ideas for half of my Blood Breed abilities?" She asked give him a view of her fangs.

Unlike the many boys her age that thought her elongated set of teeth were ugly or flat out become scared of the revealed sight, Riesgraf Von Reinherz would call them her most beautiful feature. This blush that spread across her face from his compliment had her look downward to her slipper clad feet and wrap her lips around her teeth. Turning her head from side to side when asked by Riesgraf, if he said or did anything wrong to get her to look away form him so quickly.

"Then would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He offered knowing one could lost in this grand place.

He got another head shake from her when she started to back away from him very slowly saying she could find her way back on her own with out much trouble thanks to her Blood Breed senses. Wishing him a good night before she would take one step and left behind a image of a nervous girl trying her best to not look at him. That would fade before his very eyes and wondering what he did wrong when cries of his baby brother him dismissing the notion of chasing a girl like Tayla across the house. Choosing to make his way to the nursery where he would walk in and tend to his crying baby brother by approach his crib and greeting the whiny little guy. When he made eye contact with those big green eyes filled with tears for those first few seconds with a gentle greeting in a low tone of voice to not wake LeClaire. The tears ceased and he got a grin from little guy reaching out toward him with playful coos at the sight of his older brother looking down at him.

"Please let your first words be my name." Riesgraf whisper.

"I think your first words were along the line of curse words." Klaus' voice came from behind his son. "I have to check with your mother."

"That's one of her favorite memories of my firsts." Riesgraf laughed.

Teen ended up having set of large fingers he was still getting to know placed on his head and pat his head before he moved aside to face a pajama clad Klaus a few inches away. His father would soon walk up to the side of the crib to to get a better look at the face of his newest child before deciding to reach inside and carefully pick him up. Turning slowly toward the rocking chair in corner of the room and under a soft light of a whimsical looking floor lamp as he took a secure hold of his newborn son.

"Want me to stick around?" Riesgraf yawned.

"Go back to bed since your mother and my brother will have my head other wise." Klaus spoke of how angry both would get if they found out Riesgraf didn't get enough sleep.

"Night." Riesgraf knew arguing with his father was pointless.

Klaus would end up holding Vinzent with one arm so he could wave good bye to his eldest with the other upon Riesgraf exiting the nursery to leave his father and baby brother alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond**

 ***1. Reinhalt is was a gift from Anaxagorou**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Accepting Tradition:**

During the four to six weeks after delivering their second son that Lady Taliyah came to accept the custom of a governess or nanny. She didn't want to further bother Gilbert and Miss. Mikayla with their hands full of their little one. Wanting their attention to fully be focused on their little one for the future role they were going to inherit to future heirs. She just wasn't adhering to any of the suggestions that Head of the Von Reinherz Staff had for her when on the phone with her. Some trained stranger wasn't good enough and the nursemaid that looked after Klaus was already working for Edmund. Had her about to give up when Klaus' old nursemaid handed her a phone number and told her the answer was waiting. Which she would call and meet a relative of this older woman asking about her services being needed. Put on a smile on Lady Taliyah's face while the two spoke about living arrangements to the girl's salary. Led to how she was going to be brought to the States since she didn't want special treatment or any sort of VIP care. A seat on the couch was paid for and someone would be waiting in the airport lobby for her on the day she was due to arrive.

A person that took up the task to pick her and show her around Hellsalem's Lot was none other then Anaxagorou with Eberhardt. He held a sign with her name clearly written in a bold black marker for anyone that was unloading from a plane. Had her waving toward him while she pulled her language behind her whole time she picked up her pace. What stopped her was the absence of Edmund by Anaxagorou's side since she heard how glued they were to each other. She left her to worry about how everything was going after hearing how happy the two were from her favorite aunt. The only piece of luggage being pulled behind her when she walked toward him in a rather upset mood about his spouse's absence. Stopping when she got close enough to take a firm standing and stare at him as she crossed her arms.

"Where is young master Edmund?" Her question hit a sore spot for Anaxagorou.

"I left him at home to brood," Anaxagorou answers her with a huff. "I wasn't sticking around to further draw out the fight we got in."

"We have all day since I'm not due to meeting my new employer until tonight." She had all day.

He sighed while reaching downward to pick up her luggage and have Eberhardt act as her escort after she was handed his leash. They started walking that he started spinning the tale of how they got into some pointless fight over. He couldn't the topic that started their shouting match or how long the verbally spar took place he had left with his dog.

"You left in the middle of the fight?" She worriedly asked him.

"..." He sighs.

"We're returning home and your making up." She stopped in her tracks.

Eberhardt would end up listening to her when her when she took his master's hand and made him take her to his jeep. Where he and his dog become the passengers after the bags were loaded into the back with his keys being handed over to her. She didn't need much directions or help to where Lady Taliyah's former townhouse was currently located. While revealing to Anaxagorou and Eberhardt how her driving skills were allot alike Gilbert's when in a hurry. Since she pulled into the drive way with screeching of brakes combined with Eberhardt's three heads barking, Edmund rushing out of the house. He was casually dress in draw his usual tailored slacks and v neck sweater men with sleeves rolled up. His hair was pulled into disheveled ponytail through use of a elastic band with house slippers on his bare feet. A pair of small rimless glasses rested folded in the crook of his sweater moving up and down with his heaving chest. Unable to say a word when pulled from refilling his cup of coffee by what he thought was Anaxagorou's return.

To notice that someone with Starlight colored hair in driver's seat calmed him down since he knew who was already. Didn't stop him from further venturing down the steps of the side entrance toward the driver way in search of Anaxagorou. He found about to exit the passenger side of the jeep after undoing his belt buckle without noticing him. Become advantage Edmund used to open the door from his side and quietly plant his arms on either side of Anaxagorou. Which trapped the ex-officer in his seat and look into a pair of large emeralds that held the same hurt as he did. Swirling mass of strong pain and tenderness had him weakly smiling when he leaned back in his seat unable to stay mad. Only have what he was going to say come from Edmund's lips instead and carefully listen the whole time. Shutting him up by leaning forward and catching those sour stained lips with his own to shut him up for a few minutes. He would be accepted and deepened with gruff and calloused fingers somehow snaked upward to the back of his neck. Gently held him there before the two were reminded by a pleasant hum from a someone Edmund had to know.

"Are you two made up or I have to call my aunt?" She asked the two.

Edmund was the first to pull away and state the only person that now had the right to yell at him was sitting right next to him. He would be seconded by a yawning Anaxagorou as his eyes slowly started to close when he tried to move. He ended up falling into a familiar set of arms when told their plans for tonight should be cancel if he wasn't going to be to it. Fatigue was rearing it's ugly head and could be clearly be seen by Edmund when he adjusted his hold on him. Being careful when he had one of his arms supporting Anaxagorou's back and other his legs with his head cradled.

"He going to..." Their guest asked about Anaxagorou.

"Nothing I haven't handled before." Edmund quietly answered her. "He'll be back on his feet next time you saw him."

She gotten invited inside for an extended stay as Eberhardt would be her guide once more when she followed behind Edmund. No need to lock up the jeep since this neighborhood has a crime watch community with a low crime rate. In through the side entrance, she and he would go as the dog stayed by her side even after the door closed behind them. Gave her a chance to walk through a newly cleaned kitchen were a fresh pot of coffee and cup sat on the counter. Had her guessing was something that Edmund was ingesting before alerted to who was pulling into the driveway. She ended up stopping when they reached the stairwell with a blush appearing on her face the whole time. Excusing herself from Edmund's side by asking where the sitting room would be as to wait for him to put down Anaxagorou. It would be pointed to her by her K-9 escort when she was reminded about the leash she was still holding in her hand.

"There should be a phone you can use to call Lady Taliyah and inform her... " Edmund couldn't focus.

"Just go and tend to him." She waved her hand at him. "Caring for your beloved is far more important."

Edmund would make a comment about why he and Anaxagorou didn't end up hiring her as their nanny over her aunt. Got him an amusing sign out of her before she swooshed him off to put Anaxagorou tend before they were to do anything else. It made him feel he was once more in the presence of his childhood nanny, the way she waved her hands at him and spoke. Not that his childhood memories of private tutors and training sessions beside his siblings were always good ones. Times when a younger him was treated like a grown-up and allowed to do as he pleased beside his parents for a few hours. He come to treasure when he adjusted ex-officer in his arms as he began the journey throughout their home. Each small detail from walls he would pass carried a piece of artwork or framed pictures picked out by him or Anaxagorou. Floors were covered in wooden paneling or carpeting to match Anaxagorou's or his personal tastes. Everything else seemed to surrounded what he hoped would become a place they could raise their family. Remind him of the pointless fight the two had over a senseless issue that he didn't have to make big tiff about.

Had him stopping right outside the doorway to their personal bedroom to look down to a face pressed against the right of his sweater-clad chest, where his heart was hammering away. Relaxed way Anaxagorou's closed eyes and smile now laid on his face was enough to ease heavy tension from Edmund. Alongside a held breath being slowly released from his nostrils as his muscles in his statuesque form loosen up.

"Forgive me for this morning." Edmund would come to whisper.

"You're forgiven, but we'll still going tonight." Anaxagorou groaned.

"As if I'm up socializing ...," Edmund emphasized the last word of his own sentence.

Anaxagorou just weakly smiled with barely enough strength to lift his head and look into those soften eyes looking at him. They weren't turning down this invitation from a new business associate down to some formal gathering of the elite of Hellsalem's Lot. Making a point that this change wasn't going to repeat for Edmund after how hard he worked.

"They seem to know your reputation." He hinted some may already know his face.

He struggled to stand up when Edmund retracted his hands from his after putting him back onto his feet as he told too. Didn't mean he would accept those huge hands and impressively muscled arms covered in sleeves of a sweater made of wool. Wanting to make it to the bed on his own for once without needing Edmund's help like most times.

"Not at the risk of your health." Edmund's voice got loud. "You know I can..."

He got cut off when a metallic shaped hand holding onto a single piece of cloth wiped away tears that started to form. Had Edmund out of frustration lifting one of his hands to run through his hair before putting his mind to work. Waving away the metallic shaped hand from his face to come up with some kind of an idea as he watched Anaxagorou. Boots were unlaced and removed before the ex-officer flapped down on his side of the bed with little strength he had.

"Before I catch my second wind." Anaxagorou started unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to share how that sweater looks on you."

Edmund blinked a few times when he saw a lust-filled twinkle in those eyes of Steely- Blue and slowly felt his pants tighten. Become enough to hurriedly kick to their bedroom closed and start playing some mood music on his record player. Making his way right toward Anaxagorou's side of their bed where he'd clasped beside him with his arms on either side of him. Green of his eyes for second met with one that he swore were a mixture of ocean blue and steel used to build a ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Already knowing he was going to drive his alpina b6, a car he had imported from family estate back in Germany. Even deciding to wear one his new suits from a local shop that Gilbert recommended when he asked him. 3 piece, tailored-designed suit made from finest wool fabric with a white dress shirt and crimson red necktie in a St Andrew Knot. His ruby cross tie pin and matching cuff links were one of many pieces that would finish off his look. Adjusting and pulling on a pair of black leather gloves with silver crosses on back part of the wrist. Besides pulling on a pair of hang knitted socks his mother handcrafted for him before he slipped on his shoes. Straightening out the little wrinkles in his suit with his fiery mane perfectly tamed after a quick comb out.

"You did making your self look pretty?" Anaxagorou asked from the doorway of their shared closet.

"Just making sure I am dressed accordingly." Edmund practically roared.

He stood in front of a full-length mirror her had commissioned to fit his measurements when he had walk-in closet remodeled. One of a few changes he had done to the space used to store what he and Anaxagorou wore almost every day. A sizable love seat was placed near an open way that leads in and out of the bathroom for comfort reasons. Edmund had a habit of air drying after a good soak or when Anaxagorou gets too weak to make it to their bedroom. A hollowed area where a large pillow was placed with a basket filled with designer dog toys and moose hooves. Where Eberhardt could currently be found chewing away on a few rawhide treat that Edmund brought home that afternoon. Everything else about the space was left alone since Edmund found everything else good enough for his personal use.

"You look fine and rather we were not late." Anaxagorou rolled his eyes at Edmund's attempt to look like a mixture of dashing and sauve. Adjusting his hat that he was holding under his arm as he mumbled under his breath about time that Edmund was wasting. Turning his back and ready to say he would be downstairs waiting for Edmund to finish primping. If gloved hands that weren't covered in a cotton shirt and suit sleeve hadn't wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. His back is pressed up against a familiar torso of pure muscle in a bespoke suit, that was practically molded to his form. Who tightens his hold on him as a forehead that only creased in times of stress or when he was in deep thought. Would rest on his shoulder as a held breath was released on the back of his neck and held a warmth; Anaxagorou knew well.

"You know, I get weak when you're in uniform," Edmund whispered in a teasing matter.

"If you're a good boy, when we get back, We can have some fun and break the new mattress in." Anaxagorou offered a deal.

Edmund could only grunt as the chills that ran up and down his spine at the images swirling around in his head from those words. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs after a slow and torturing form of foreplay as his clothes were stripped away. A noticeable bulge that would be revealed by scarred fingers tips and moist lips belonging to the holder of his heart. Left both to whisper to other those three little words from love both carried for the other from a depth of their hearts. One who admired Anaxagorou's form of blunt honesty that always came with a rough form of conduct. Rolled up into a man that survived the destruction of the second fleet by skin of his teeth and gained an ability from it. As other was always taken back by the might of man that wouldn't be taken down by a flick of a Blood Breed's finger. Who applied the way he battled against a supernatural creature to every part of his life with a dash of style to boot.

"Uncle Edmund! A Package Came!" a voice yelled from the first floor.

Grin that spread across Edmund's face when his nephew's shouts about something that was dropped off at his doorstep just hours ago. Anaxagorou turned himself around enough in that single arm to tilt his head upward and peck a kiss on Edmund's chin. Was all the other needed to release Anaxagorou and request they get downstairs to see the surprise. Led to Anaxagorou stepping out of the way for Edmund to pass and would end up following him to the lower floor. Where Riesgraf stood in the entrance hall holding a package after signing the delivery person with a confused expression. He was dressed rather casual with BEATS headphones resting around his neck and his growing hair in a bond braid.

"Is that what I think it is?" Anaxagorou asked looking over the postage.

"I had Mr. Abrams work on this after a lengthy discussion." Edmund marched toward his nephew.

Riesgraf had handed over the sealed box to his uncle and watched the other rip away the layers of tape on top of wrapping paper. Before Anaxagorou was given the task to cut open the flaps and pull out a knuckleduster that would take his combined strength to lift. Metal surfaced was polished and fine-tuned with similar features Klaus' carried from hinges to the joints.

"From the veins of my silver gem." Edmund looked the item over. "Such lovely work."

Edmund removed one of his gloves to get a proper feel for his new weapon as cold metal embraced his heated skin. He lightly hummed and slowly closed his eyes when the coldness of the metal made the first contact with his bare skin of exposing hand. A chill of excitement up his ran up his spin when the restrictive bands linked to the ends of the knuckleduster settled. When he formed a fist around the grip part and watched crimson cross-feature click into place when he flexed.

"Say Käse." Riesgraf ended up taking a picture of his uncle.

Anaxagorou had to cover his ears with metallic earplugs when Edmund proudly roared the single word upon Riesgraf taking a picture. Flashes would stop when Anaxagorou had to remind Edmund they had somewhere to be in the next few hours. That Edmund would agree to while taking his time removing the knuckleduster from his hand as if it was a prized gem. Folding the item up to manageable size, that can be tucked away into the inner pocket of his suit's jacket. Pulling his glove back on his hand and informing Riesgraf of how late they will be back depending on how this function lasts. Welcoming his nephew to all parts of the house and where to find emergency numbers in case something happens. He was watching his cousin since it was the Nanny day off and there wasn't anyone else Edmund trusted with their son.

Left Riesgraf to wave them pairs goodbye as he messing with his phone long enough to see them out the side door of the house. Where a 2 car garage building stood in the back part of the property with cement driveway and stored the vehicle they were taking. It would be opened by a carefully concealed electric opened in a camouflaged metal box. Could be found among the bushes beside very stairs everyone was stepping downward with Edmund flipping opened to use the opener. After pulling on and fastening his Long Wool Blend Walking Top Coat with practiced finesse. To only toss the opener over to Anaxagorou and making his way to his car as one of the garage doors started to slide open. Revealing a 20 in hubcaps and Darken Red metallic painted vehicle with expensive interior materials. Von Reinherz family crest was the hood ornament as license plate spelled crimson cross in block lettering.

"..." Riesgraf just becomes speechless when he looked over that car.

"Forgot that settle isn't in his vocabulary." Anaxagorou sighs. "What did I ever see in him?"

"A guy who can lift twice his body weight and looks good in a suit?" Riesgraf answered.

Anaxagorou could agree with the physical appearance that only made up the outer parts of Edmund, besides an aggressive personality, his natural leadership, and management skills. A warm heart was hidden under all those hardened layers of toughness and battle hard experience. Always showed during their more private moment together in the form of a gentle caress, or embracing the other. Wasn't something that Anaxagorou didn't want to trade in all the world with how long they been together. Had him the ex-officer smiling as he pulled on his hat to hide the smirk on his face.

"You already know the rules and we'll be back before 2," Edmund spoke from the garage. "Come on, Keith I don't want to be late."

Anaxagorou gave his former charge his usual speech about being responsible before he turned and made his way to the car. Stopping Edmund before he unlocked the doors of his own car with the keyless remote by reaching for his tucked-in tie. He would pull Edmund down to his height the clash their lips together for a quick kiss that Riesgraf caught as a picture. Releasing his grip on Edmund's in the end and allow the man to stand at his full height rather shocked. Staying that way even after they loaded up in the front half the car and drove away with Riesgraf waving farewell to them. He would turn around and walk back into his Uncle's house where his baby cousin with two dogs was waiting for him. Making sure the side entrance was properly locked before he called out for Reinhalt and Eberhardt to come. Didn't happen within the first few seconds of him giving the verbal command would leave the youth to go search. Speaking aloud if those dogs started chewing Edmund dress shoes or one of anything else for his closet out of boredom. He wasn't covering for them since his parents weren't as forgiving as Edmund was toward his property being destroyed.

He quieted when the scent of burned human flesh and sighting Ashe Grey hair had him stopping outside the lounge's doorway. Standing above his baby cousin's playpen with a pale-skinned woman holding a Victorian baby rattle above Martin. Her choice in clothing was a mixture of modesty from the Victorian area among a modern-day piece of clothing. Who cooed back at Martin with each time he happily giggled back at her with his little arms reaching out to the rattle. Which had Riesgraf look to where the dogs would have been and spotted them with a familiar face in corner of the room. A male candy stripper he met in the hospital with the last name Wales came to his mind when he looked fellow teen over. Who shyly waved at Riesgraf from across the room as he gave attention to *Reinhalt and Eberhardt, by handing them treats.

"Invasion is against the law since my Uncle Edmund does his business through a strict appointment-only policy." Riesgraf rested his arms at his side. " Anaxagorou isn't one to dapple in the supernatural side of Hellsalem's Lot."

"Youngest Von Reinherz's firstborn knows his relatives well." The woman teased.

"He also has a strong take on both his parents' combat styles." The other teen spoke.

"May I asked why the Alter-World's most notorious Witch and her son are here?" Riesgraf asked.

"I need to speak to your parents." She answered. "How can I get a hold of them?"

Being notified about the rise of drug use related to a new drug called the White Buffalo when visiting Hellsalem's Lot's Justice of the Peace. Klaus and Lady Taliyah were quietly getting married without a huge ceremony with so many people attending. They had to an agreement that protecting the balance between Earth and the Alter-World was more important. The affair was kept small and being quickly occurring with Dog Hummer & Deldro Brody acting as their witnessing. Just after going through the process to become husband and wife in the company of police officers, Warren, and a special privilege convict. Mr. Daniel Law would have trouble getting hold of the newlyweds since Klaus and Lady Taliyah only answered their phones for extreme emergencies. Getting a hold of Mr. Starphase after a workday and on his own phone was a challenge. The notion of a special privilege convict being allowed to carry a mobile device was against the prison's existing rules. Left only one person to accept a phone call from an unlisted number that Klaus and Lady Taliyah knew by looking a the flashing screen. Had them answering the phone in middle Gilbert taking their pictures outside JotP's office. When the name Heather Wales and a business called Bewitchment was brought up in a list of places stolen from.

A phone call to a home line belonging to Edmund was made and picked up by someone that wasn't their son.

"If you don't want a frog or Blood Breed as your firstborn Mr. Von Reinherz." A titillating voice warns him and Lady Taliyah. "Cut your good deed for a day short and see you when you get here."

Were the last words either Klaus and Lady Taliyah heard despite Riesgraf calling them in the background as dogs were barking. Would end when the phone would end up being hung up on Klaus before he could get a single sentence out. Had him crushing that phone, that wasn't his, out of pure angry toward a possible fear of coming true for him. If calming hands didn't take hold of his hand, that grasped a crushed phone and reminded him that she was here also. To only have their moment interrupted by Dog Hummer complimenting the pair while asking if he could ever meet this son. Which was left to Klaus as Lady Taliyah would call Anaxagorou's private line to inform him and Edmund of this news. Wouldn't take long when she told them about invaders to their house and threat toward the children inside. Was all that was needed for them leave the formal gathering that they were attending and return home in a rush.

Edmund's driving was more reckless when he sharply turned corners and bypassed street lights just when they turned yellow. Anaxagorou just wanted to get home before the magical hands of a Alter-World underground most famous witch. Fear of Riesgraf being turned into a Blood Breed with a flicker of her wrist fueled the rough ride down fog covered streets. Weaving in and out of cars that made up traffic at a careful pace that caused horns to be honked and people to yell. A few fenders were side swift and side panels were scratched or dented from front or back of his car. Edmund's car did take some damage from all these dangerous driving stunt from crushed taillights to impressions and dings. GPS and radio antennas would end up being knocked off as doors got smashed after a few hits and ramming.

Was worth all the damage when Edmund pulled into the drive way and practically ripped the door to driver's side off. When he exited his own car with Anaxagorou already out and whistling to get Eberhardt to him as he loto oked around. What he got was Eberhardt whining as he scrambled through gate to his side with ears flatten to their heads. Stone golems in the shape of a Komainu with glowing red eyes looking over their fence at them creeped

Anaxagorou out. Edmund was already loosening his tie by pulling at the knot with creases forming in his forehead, upper lip slowly rising, and his nostrils widening. Ready to step forward and remove the self- moving yard decorations by force with his plans for day ruined.

"Stay clear of the house and don't trash the area I have sectioned off." Anaxagorou warned him.

"The dog area for Eberhardt?" Edmund asked in snarled tone.

"Yea and please be careful." Anaxagorou looked at the Komainu. "Try to leave one of them intact since one would make a great gift."

Anaxagorou would take the side entrance in the first floor of their house with Eberhardt following right behind him. Free floating globs of metallic substance started to form around him when he walked straight through without stopping. Stopping when he could smell cinders and sight of a woman with Ashe Grey hair pinned a small low bun with a bouffant. All black clothing and clean way she wore her makeup didn't distract him from the armrest she sat on. Beside her is where her son sat hugging a pillow with Riesgraf sitting opposite of his with series of rune levitating above his head.

"Call off the hex." Anaxagorou brought his metallic globs forward.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" She asked not pleased to see him. "I kinda need the woman and man that made him."

"They're getting married." He answered. "We're watching him and baby brother until their return."

"Happily ever after." She happily breathes out. "I was like that before I turned Victor's father into a frog."

Young man next to Riesgraf would with her on that topic by moving his head to the side with amused smile on his face. Who adjusted his hands on his lap while his mother verbally reminisced happier times she had when her husband was around. Would end when a doorbell went off and left her get to her heeled feet and send her shadow to answer the door. Her son was the one that had to get off the sofa when Anaxagorou's metallic globs neared where Riesgraf sat. Watching the orbs form halo made of small diamonds with made a inner ring within the runes that were still above his head. A comment about a double halo would have come from the young man after he gave his name being Victor Wales. In to the room and on to the occupied sofa Lady Taliyah hurriedly rushed in dressed in a Victorian wedding gown with lace sleeve. Wearing a small fur capelet, white beret, and elbow length gloves would sit beside her son. Gloves finger tip on one of his cheek as her eyes looked toward the double halo that spun above his head like a carousal.

"Mom." Riesgraf quietly complimented his mother. "You look like an angel"

"Despite that hex floating above your head." She softly peered into her son's eyes. "Your a sight for worried eyes."

She went on to explain that Klaus was handling Heather as they spoke as calmly as he could knowing as any time what she could do. Knowing Klaus diplomatic enough to have a decent conversation with a women like Heather to release their son. Using his good-natured and civilized style when carrying on a conversation about taking on her case to ease her off her threat. Verbally sharing he didn't like how she got their attention to without going through the proper channels to file a complaint. Bringing up the he wasn't visiting city hall for her work related issue with his state dress being to formal for such a time. Instead he was there for a private appoint he and Lady Taliyah had made within the first months of the New Year during holiday season. Touched her since she heard from through underground Alter- World gossip vine about their long engagement. Speaking and directing her from front entrance back to the downstairs living room where everyone else had been sitting.

"Had to let me brew you a fertility potion." She offered a belay wedding gift.

"We're fine on offspring." Klaus assured her.

Heather's son was the one that pointed out Lady Taliyah most of recently given birth to child when he brought up that width of her hips. Stating their were a bit wider from time he seen her in person as a candy stripper in the hospital just year ago. Blush that formed on Lady Taliyah's face followed by Riesgraf staring at a fellow teen with widen eyes. Anaxagorou adjusting the brim of his hat rather uncomfortable and Eberhardt ran out of the room with tail tucked.

"Sweetie!" Heather tilted her head toward him with her teeth clenched. "What have I told you about making those kind of comments?"

"She still attractive and defiantly a MILF." He answered her.

Coughing noise that Klaus made had teen looking to Riesgraf for a hint on what he did before noticing the blush on Lady Taliyah's face. Her face turned away from and staring at her folded hands within her lap to realize what he said. About to open his mouth to apologize for making the inappropriate comment about notice the changes in her figure. She held up a lace glove covered hand as she turned her head to face him with a small smile on her face before she spoke.

"He's name is Vinzent Von Reinherz and in the care of a nanny." Lady Taliyah spoke of their new addition. "Looks just like his father."

"More like a Fugly mini- version of Uncle Edmund had mated with a Kathrine." Riesgraf thought about his baby brother. "LeClaire is the only cute one."

Anaxagorou laughed at the image of Edmund and Kathrine ever showing a moment of passion to create a love child. Lady Taliyah nodded her head back and fourth with had hand to hide her smile as Klaus quite disturb at what his son said. Heather was happily amused about Riesgraf said about his siblings before walking way and signaling to his father.

"You have 72 hours for your private affairs." Heather offered Klaus some free way. "Then I'll be back."

Her son would be right behind her as she moved one of her gloved fingers around preform a basic portal spell. Would bring fourth a stone linen entry way in the middle of the living room with a swirling center made of energy.

"Have a nice day." She would ended up saying her farewells.

Her son would just wave at them before leaping into the portal with a yahoo on his lips and disappeared from their sights. She would soon follow informing Klaus she would be delivering a few gifts for congrats on his wedding after his 72 hours are up. Before she stepped into her own portal and ended up dissolving into countless partials of light clasping in on themselves. The portal then disappeared and left everyone in a state of silence in dimly lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **One Form Or Another:**

self-proclaimed ruler of Hellsalem's Lot chaotic deed for the day had to do with gender reserve citizens of the city for fun. How he went about doing that was a computer application he created using magic and coding software that morning. Posting a link in a few forums that anyone from the city could access and download for free with their electric device. Begin to play a game that once played for one round by anyone dragging their finger across the screen. Began altering a person's or a Beyondian's psychical characteristics like the purpose of the game intended to do. Left a lot of people and Beyondians were effected since the graphics and music made this new trend quite addicting. Meant the HLPD Cyber Crime division would have their hands full on how to solve this problem with little success. Out to Libra they would reach with a basic plea for some kind of aid since not every person or Beyondian were happy with their new look.

Seems Klaus and Mr. Starphase would end up accepting since only one member of Libra had been their day ruined by becoming a woman. Between the complaining about missing the favorite part of their body below their waist line. Scratching the junction between their legs that no longer was external genital and adjusting to uncomfortable bra. Their bad posture and showing they still had the mouth of a sailor when they grumbled about their problem. Sitting on one of the cushioned armchairs with their legs wide open so wide, that Lady Taliyah covered Riesgraf's and Tayla's eyes. Left Leo glad he didn't show up for work that morning when he took the offer to babysit Martin and Vinzent.

"Why don't the two of you get the items on this list." Lady Taliyah gave her earn list to the two. "Give you a chance to bond with Vinzent's nanny."

"Meaning we'll be picking her up at the airport?" Riesgraf ask his mother clarification.

All he got was a head nod from her before he was handed the keys to her car as their transportation since Anaxagorou wasn't there. Tayla was already up off the couch with an acrobatic roll and then a leap off the sofa into the air. Landing right next to the entrance leading to the next room where one would take the elevator to lower floors. Hands tucked behind her back and wanting to stop by a artisan butcher to get fresh animal's liver and heart for recipe. Would be granted by Klaus since he didn't he son or the daughter of his master exposed any further to this case. Off the two would go with Riesgraf avoiding Zapp's sticking eye whole time said his goodbyes before departing with Tayla.

Was where a odd conversation started up by Zapp, if she should start randomly attacking Riesgraf like she been doing with his father. Smirk that spread across her face at thought of finding landing a hit was short lived when pillow collides into his face. Lady Taliyah faked that the pillow slipped from her hand when eyes turned toward her when pillow landed. Klaus uncomfortably cough about the subject of his son being Zapp's new target for ambushed attacks at all hours. Chain would ended up tilting her head with a mild interest while Mr. Starphase hid his smirk behind paper he was reading. Mizu and Zed weren't paying attention to what Zapp was saying about his future plans for Riesgraf. Gilbert had just left to prepare another pot tea and coffee for everyone by going into the next room rather quickly.

"Something I said?" Zapp asked looking around.

"...I would say that I don't want you to use my son as a human target... " Lady Taliyah tried to stay calm.

She become quiet when she took her usual seat on the corner of his desk with her arms crossed and head turned away. Leaving Klaus to adjusting his glasses at the tip of his nose when he was left to answer statement a point his wife didn't want. Making him ponder how well he son would react to being attached and began got worry about him. Was a worry he had to hide while he lifted his his head away from the screen of his computer to look upon a clueless Zapp. Brows above his eyes would crease down in the center with his jaw clenching and lid of his eyes narrowing.

"I wish you not speak of assaulting my 16 year old son." Klaus addressed him. "..since your current predicament doesn't help the situation. "

Zapp ended up becoming quiet for a few minutes before a grinned crossed his face and another idea forming. Would have her about to ask what Leo would be up to later after the Klaus' new nanny were to settle in. Not that she started to plot what new clothes she should purchase with limited cash she had on hand. Made her already growing smile go wider when her mood was killed on the spot by Lady Taliyah. Since she or Klaus were only ones that knew where Leo currently was. Playing nice to find out his location was going to be a serious test on her acting skills. She didn't mind trying since she possibly to finally catch Klaus of guard was challenge she was willing to try with her new looks.

"Actually..." Zapp had alternative question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fog that covered the most of the road ways throughout Hellsalem's Lot when going to different directions to finish the list. Sort of scared Tayla when she sat I the passenger side seat and looked out the window to find land marks that would pass. What she could make out were just shapes of far away buildings that could be seen from the raised roads. Would be asked about when her curiosity got the best of her or she wanted reclined backward in the seat was belted into. Be answered by Riesgraf In between stops he bad to make at a few places that could only be found deep within the fog. Speaking from experiences his father had shared with him during their own drives deep within the fog. Going into detail whenever he got back into the car with an item from one of the locations that were on his mother's list.

A few of these places employees and employers had something changed about him or her that had Riesgraf disliking Femt. Glad that a front desk or a display case separated him and the ones that were flirty with him when he stepped in. Left him to use his best diplomacy skills to work when fulfilling whatever request his mother or Gilbert wanted him to pick up. Avoiding any form of gesture or phrase that would return one-sided flirtatious behavior aimed at him. By taking whatever item that was meant to be picked up with the most pleasant greeting he could come up with. Exit the shop to get back to the car where his girlfriend was waiting either by sitting on hood or inside on reclined seat.

"Where can you get a fresh heart around here?" She once asked rather peckish.

"You know consumption of humans is out lawed by the kraisla grandna agreement." Riesgraf would remind her.

"I Was Going To Say I Prefer Beef or Pork." She stared at him. "What were your thinking?"

Riesgraf would end up apologizing all the way to the doorstep of this artisan butcher with her following him the whole way. Two heading straighten for front counter with one heading to the display case to look over the freshly carved up. Other heads over to the part of the counter that one could put in their order for sliced up meat. Just this time Riesgraf was picking up a jointed meat order his mother and Gilbert had put in yesterday.

"I am here to pick up an order under the name Devereaux." Riesgraf spoke to the clerk. "I would like to add on."

Would end up being given to him in form of a small wooden crate filled with even smaller containers that held labeled meats and organs. Each one was carefully sealed in one way or another to keep kept fresh until placed in a cold space. Inventory list of filled ordered would be placed on top after Tayla was called over and asked to by clerk what she wanted. She picked both a pork and beef heart that were presented to her in a bloody solution to keep the freshness. Before helping Riesgraf carry out contends of the crate to back of his mother's care where everything else was placed. Before attention was turned to the last thing on the list being new nanny and when she was due to arrive at airport. Which left the two needing to drop everything off and get some visit time in with Leo to tell him of the news.

Brought up conversation about his mother giving him her errand list with Tayla had to be a distraction from whole Zapp thing. Neither one had been bothered by way female Zapp was acting when she showed up at the office as a woman. Grabbed her chest with each one of her hands while she yelled for someone to do something that gained everyone's attention. Klaus had gone wide eyed as Lady Taliyah froze in place in the middle of the sitting area where two junior ranked agents sat. Gilbert over poured the luke warm tea in Klaus' cup and Mr. Starphase wouldn't looked beyond his paper. Chain was the one that openly stared at him without a single word being spoken for almost an hour that morning. Until Zapp decided to join already occupied sitting area and did things some manly habits in his rather female body.

"We going back after dropping all this off?" Tayla figured they weren't staying away from the office.

"Two bird with one stone." Riesgraf crumpled the list.

He then pocked up his mother's errand list knowing he didn't need to explain his plan to Tayla when doors were closed, and seats were taken. Instead of heading back to his father's and mother's mansion to put away item they got. They ended up going straight for the airport where a mousy looking young woman with coke bottle thick glasses waiting. Her suit case was old and was quite timid around the strange people and Beyondians that walked pass her. Would be greeted by someone she was told was love interest of young master Riesgraf with tattoo on her thigh. Girl would introduce her self before showing this female where her ride to her new place was residence was going to be. A short greeting would take place since she already knew who Riesgraf was because of the head of Von Reinherz household staff.

Before everyone got into a car that was already filled with brown bags and boxes of things that were apart of a errand list. Caught the girl off guard when she belted in and they gave her a scenic drive through out most of Hellsalem's Lot. The fog covered streets and roads they didn't stay on long to the building that Beyondian twist to the architecture. Stopping at street lights that looked like they came form fictional town created by author Theodor Seuss Geisel, whoville. Where from the back seat, one got a eyeful of Beyondians and native New Yorkers in the across walk. Others just seemed fine before the car was started back up and toward a place that had become a new home. Just waiting for them in the front yard after they pulled in to the drive way off the privacy gate.

"That's Leonardo Watch." Tayla told the new nanny from the front seat. "He's kinda o f Lady Taliyah and Klaus' other son."

Was all that was needed for the third party to exit the back seat and make her way to Leo and the infants left in his care. She would stop just a few feet from him asking on a next day off for both of them would be he available for a date. He would be tongue tied to answer someone introducing herself as a new nanny to small ones he was watching.

"Your texting your uncles?" Tayla asked Riesgraf.

All she got was a his smirk from him when he ended up taking pictures and sending them to two people that would need the lift. Since lately Edmund had been busy establishing scholarship /foundation for aspiring young human or Beyondians. Working with the companies based in the city to get things going all while heading a harsh take over of a local company.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Burmese Screw**

 **Upper West Side of Hellsalem's Lot**

 **October 07, XXXX at 03:16:11 PM**

"All Cheer Lt. Keith 'Anaxagorou' Nayar! One of the few survivors of the USS Duchess of Montenaro!" A bar filled with countless sea fairing men raised their mugs.

Cheering that came from countless sailors and sea lovers that filled a local hangout for them in the waterfront neighborhood, Stapleton Homeport. Found near the converted pier area with a view of the water for it's visitors. All the walls are covered in navel and marine equipment that had been on a boat or ship at one time of their lives. Furniture and barstools also carried some kind of sea theme that countless sailors and sea lovers could sit on. A old jukebox could be found near the bathrooms for anyone to drop a up to a five dollars in quarters to play whatever music. Was dimly lit during the day and almost lit up during the night for whoever walked in and looking for a good time. Currently hosting some lively group of werewolves and their borrowed liaison from Libra were having countless round of drinks. Going unaware of the gender altering spell in the form of a playful game that was causing some trouble. Since they were celebrating the success of a finished mission and the way they all were getting along as friends.

"Would you want any more?" Bartender ask from across the room.

"One more round and shots to go with them." A intoxicated Delimid blurted out.

Once more a new pitcher of beer and shots for every invisible werewolf was brought to their table by a new waitress that got ogled. Trading all the empty shot glasses and beer pitchers for filled one while being blushing when complimented on her appearance. To only get a hundred from one of the ladies shoved into the pocket of her Sailor Shorts before she walked away. Left the man of the hour to be thanked for what would be the 10th or 11th time that afternoon. Since he had brought they all here for a drink after assisting them on rather secretive mission. Werewolf division had reached out toward Libra for help on bringing down a weapons trafficking ring. These instruments of destruction had a supernatural effect that left a nasty crater where the user stood. Had been frowned upon when THAT news was shared and answer was awaited. Before proper discussion could be talked about about who was going to be chosen for this. Zapp opened his big mouth about Chain's friends needing someone with experience in handling dogs. Attention turned to Anaxagorou and Eberhardt at that moment was what got him here.

"Welcomed for a excellent women." He nods at them. "Such as your selves."

He got a bibulous cheers from his table mates that refill their mugs from the pitcher of beer with eagerness anyone could clearly see. Since each member of the invisible werewolves saw something attractive within Chain's co- worker. Delimid already liked that he had a usual spot one could go for a few drinks while everyone knew your name. Emelina was touched that he had a child of his own with his partner waiting for him back at home when he listened about her son. Janet just liked how he worked on his feet and handled a situation with his combat training from the navy. Yohanna was the one that was warming up to the ex- officer when she found out he and Edmund share a specific sex life.

"Honey, I don't want you to be pushed into something... you may regret..." Anaxagorou warned Yohanna.

"What?" She asked in a challenging matter. "Think I am not woman enough?"

Anaxagorou sipped his glass of ginger ale before answering her that he being able to handle her booze told him enough about her. Setting his glass down and summing up that he didn't what her getting over her head with something outside her work. Fact her choice was being made in intoxicated mind set when the usual subject was brought up. Got cheers rest of the werewolves approval about her needing to think about the action she was egging him on. Left her to grow rather sour about not being taken home with him for a good old time with for the rest of the afternoon. Taking her time to drink her last few mug fulls before unable to get to her feet and pull her jacket on while left alone to walk straight. When every one of the werewolves stepped outside this bar to say their goodbyes would take off.

Just Yohanna just the one that couldn't take off cleanly with her vision blurred and her footing was off when she leapt into the air. Anaxagorou would end up catching her when his ride arrived and Edmund stepped out of driver's side to surprise him. What he witnessed was giggling werewolf being held bridal style within Anaxagorou's arms upon approaching him. Explaining how this happen gave Edmund a good laugh about a future aspect of a werewolf being their bed partner. To only be told that they needed to send a gift of gratitude to Zapp for this evening of drinking. Intrigued Edmund since usually Anaxagorou would angrily talk about Zapp in a conversations that was work related. Being that most of the time he was agreeing Zapp's continuing harnessing of Leo and Lady Taliyah was stupid. Besides his own distaste for the man's disrespect for how he went through woman as bed partners in a day. Everything else he knew about Zapp was from his little brother's description when ever he went over for dinner.

"Just get him a box of cigars since taking him to a strip club would be pointless." Anaxagorou hinted that Zapp already slept with the all strippers.

"That is something I'll ask Taliyah about." Edmund would shrug.

Two would share a simple kiss on the lips with Edmund opening the back door of his car for Anaxagorou to place Yohanna. Discussing that taking her back to their place to recover from all the alcohol she downed with them

would be best. Had one slamming the back door closed by one while other got back into the driver's seat while checking his phone. What he got was unusual text from his only nephew about the new member of Klaus' house warming up to Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A Witchy Presences:**

Plans were for Mr. Starphase to run Libra while Klaus and Lady Taliyah went overseas Von Reinherz estate for their honeymoon. Take a scenic drive in an unmarked town car with a nameless chauffeur after a private flew them in. Settle in the guest house a few miles away from the main house and reconnected on a non- sexual level as a couple. Not caring about their children at all since Edmund and Anaxagorou would be looking after them, the whole time. Klaus' plants would be watered and the house would be watched by Leo with Gilbert and the maid staying behind to help. Went all up in flames when Heather turned her head her way about trouble at her son's school. Leaving Klaus and Lady Taliyah to bring a bottle of champagne to Libra's office to Leo's surprise. He would have said something about why they were still here if Zapp didn't beat him to the chase

"The ashe witch made an appearance." Lady Taliyah informed him. "Ever slept with her? Since her son has this lovely tresses of white hair."

Mr. Starphase would come to agree with Lady Taliyah about Zapp having relations with the Alter-World's most notorious witch. Putting his phone down after sending a massive text that was work-related active Libra agents with a smirk on his face. Getting up from his seat with one of his hands in his pants pocket while taking hold of a wrapped box. He would carry over to the occupied table where Lady Taliyah and Klaus sat in their usual seat watching him.

"Here." He placed the gift on Klaus' desk. "Enjoy the wedding gift."

"Thank you so much." Lady Taliyah was touched.

Klaus would reach out and end up pulling at the wrappings taped onto the box to reveal a beautiful Forever Ice Crystal Frame inside. The inside where a picture goes was blank with a handwritten note addressed to them with a touching message. Had Lady Taliyah suggesting they put their only wedding picture inside once they get back home after this. Was something Klaus would agree to do when he felt her gentle breath on his sideburns when she whispered into his ear. All that was needed for his grip on his chair's armrest to tighten and posture to straighten up with widening eyes. Shivers that started to ran up and down his spinal cord while swirling feelings of arousal start spinning in his head. That small smile that would spread across a side of his face for only a chosen few to notice was all Lady Taliyah needed.

"Steven this is very nice of you." Klaus was also thankful toward Mr. Starphase.

Gilbert would end up taking the gift from Klaus and Lady Taliyah when he was delivering their morning tea with few extra treats. Zapp grew quiet after the comment made by Mr. Starphase about being sex friends with women like Heather. Made him get off his seat and with his hands shoved into pockets of his pant as he inched his way to Klaus' desk. Taking a puff of the cigar in his mouth while not trying to take a look at gander at Lady Taliyah's crossed legs or cleavage.

"Here's to your happy union." He pulled out a pack of Cuban cigars and dropped them on the desk.

"You know he doesn't smoke." Lady Taliyah leans with half-grin of disbelief of her own. "I don't either."

"We do need to thank Edmund for his help." Klaus reminds her.

"Then I'll take them." Anaxagorou walked into the office.

Eberhardt walking beside him with all three heads just staring at Zapp and the smoke he was breathing out of his nostrils. Zapp becomes frozen out of pure fear of what those three heads could do to him as Anaxagorou stopped a few feet from him.

"Edmund and I would like to make an offer to watch your kids," Anaxagorou spoke of their gift. "We think you two need the alone time."

Zapp took the opportunity to say something to Anaxagorou about when he and Edmund were going to walk down the aisle. Making a joke about how Anaxagorou would be the one the white wedding styled dress with back view and slit. Willing to introduce him to one of his many friends with benefits to get such a dress as a surprise to Edmund by tonight. Got him smacked on the back of his head by a metallic whip from a quiet Anaxagorou not moving a single muscle.

"Come by the house after work and we'll have them packed." Lady Taliyah took his offer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riesgraf ended up helping an HLPD lieutenant on the case brought to their attention by Heather, where students attending a Hellsalem's Lot private school. We're dropping like flies with a new designer drug called De Novo in their fried-out systems as they were left unconscious. Their mental states were on the brink of a stage one coma while they had a living dream of pure terror. Undercover the teen went with Tayla as transfer students and figure out who was passing out Alter- World altered substance. After a few short weeks of blending in with student body made up of a rich kid, that mostly picked on Tayla. They found out one of the male math teachers and his top-scoring students were the pipeline into the school one day. Informed the police and would have made a clean getaway if they weren't pulled into a fight and one of them got hurt. One being Riesgraf and damage he took was to his left side in the form of a knife swipes that hindered his ability to fight. Tayla would end up showing her inherited Blood Breed abilities to their attackers until back up showed up. What police found after surrounding what was left of the conscious members of the drug ring in a scared state.

Arresting them was the easy part since the insisted on being taken in than face then face the monster that was the brown-haired girl. Glowing red eyes fulled with intimation and streams of black fire that seems to have a will of their own when acting as a defense. Would be dismissed as an EMS crew was careful intending to Riesgraf when they saw his torn upside. Asking him how he could still be moving when he braced himself on one of his elbows to set and greet them. What they found was a crystallized substance over deep cuts that ere clotting his blood and almost healing damaged areas. Had they still going through a procedure that confused Tayla as she watched from the sidelines with titled head. Before they asked any further, he would answer them to just take him to Bradbury General hospital, and his companion would do the rest. Being Tayla calling his parents at the town hall where the Presidential Speech was taking place.

A person that picked up their phone during the President's address to all of Hellsalem's Lot with cameras also sharing his speech. It would be Lady Taliyah using Klaus' Bluetooth earpiece since she was standing side by side with their front bodies facing out and watching from backstage. One of his arms wrapped around the back of her waist to hold her close with hidden pride. One her own was gently around that arm that held to a chest that held a beating heart she comes to know.

"Is everything ok?" Klaus would come to ask. "When will Mr. Law be bringing him back?"

"We may have a problem worst when Leo was running around with Mr. Ackerman's head..." Her eyes began to close with pressed together.

Telling your husband that his firstborn may be on the verge of losing one of his kidneys with major blood loss from damage inflicted by a knife. He had to resort to crystallizing the iron in his oxidizing blood into Iron Pyrite to temporarily patch the wound. Healing properties of gemstone had limitations without medical attention being given right away. Had Klaus tightening his hold on her while quietly reminding her that should have faith in Dr. Estevez's surgical skills. Left Lady Taliyah to rest her head on his shoulder when she was reminded of the natural childbirth she went through. That fateful day, within the Maturity Ward of Bradbury General hospital, through natural birth and use mild narcotic medications. She bore their second son with help from Dr. Estevez and one of her many copies with Klaus and company in attending.

"Afterward, We're visiting him." She stated quietly. "I don't want him spending the night alone if it comes to that. "

"I will not argue with that." Klaus wouldn't disagree with her.

Everyone was informed by Gilbert and the maid about how Riesgraf and Tayla wouldn't be joining them at the town hall. One after another was given a choice to visit Riesgraf at the hospital with his parents or stay here for the speech's end. What everyone ended up doing would surprise a tired out a half Blood- Breed and rather dopey Riesgraf on IV drip. Zapp was the first to comment on what kind of drug cocktail they had Riesgraf on to make him so clear and calm minded. Chain would end up flooring him before he could place a single hand on IV pole or bag that hang from a metal hook. KK was to busy mothering Tayla wondering how the poor girl was doing after finishing her first-ever case. Mizu on was the verge of crying about her new friend being injured while Zed was trying his best to calm her down. Leo and Sonic were sitting on Riesgraf's bedside watching Lady Taliyah and Klaus check in with their son about his condition.

Meant him painfully allowed them to embrace in an affectionate matter from one hugging him and asking him how he was. Others stood behind his wife with great relief his some were alright while quite proud of him for what he did. Anaxagorou stood at the head of his bed's headboard informing his former charge how Lady Luck much favor him at a time like this. Father Antonescu was thanking God for blessing Riesgraf by preying with a rosary clenched within his hand. Mr. Starphase was outside the private room handling whatever loose ends from their latest case needed to be closed up. Peeking into the room as Gilbert and the maid watched from the other side of that barely open door with smiles.

"I'll stay the night with him." Anaxagorou offered. "Make sure he pulls through and keep eye on him."

"I'll look into getting his discharged early as tomorrow evening." Father Antonescu knew his parents would want him back home.

Klaus ended up taking Lady Taliyah within his arms and soak his waistcoat in her tears of joy that Riesgraf was still in one piece. Assuring her that first thing tomorrow, they would be visiting their son until he was safe at home with them. She would come to agree in her own time with promise that Anaxagorou answers his phone at all times, or tells them about ANY improvements. He whole heartedly agreed to do as long as one of them inform Edmund about him here. The one given that task was Zapp by Chain forcefully volunteering him to confront Klaus' brother about this. Zapp would whine about being sent to his death sentence since Edmund was never one to take Anaxagorou's absences seriously. Not like anyone wanted to hear what he had to say about confronting someone with temper. Only be cheered up when Tayla offered to go with Zapp and back up the message so that Edmund wouldn't harm him. Would end up happening with her getting a ride out of Zapp on his moped with a helmet just to big for her.

She would have to adjust every few blocks when the edge fell over her eyes when moped hit a bump or pothole in the street. Leaving her to use her blood to hold her to Zapp in the form of a clamp or vice while she used both her hands. To hold onto the helmet on to her head while regretting she sat sidesaddle on the back of an office pervert's moped. Making a mental note the first thing she was going to do was look into getting her Driver's Permit for future sake. This ride she was sharing with him was something she wanted to come to an end before she ended up killing him. That would end in the driveway of a townhouse she knew Edmund and Anaxagorou called home since moving to Hellsalem's Lot. Off her head that helmet would be pulled by her and placed on the seat she would plop off of. Leaving Zapp to fight off her dissolving clamp as she ran to the side entrance to knock and see who would up answering.

What her young eyes ended up getting was casually relaxed Edmund still clad his pieces of a suit with his jacket and vest missing. Long sleeves of his button shirt were rolled up past his elbows with a few buttons from collar undone to his chest. His usual bond mane of red hair was free from the elastic band and lay on his shoulder from what Tayla could see. A blush that coated her face at sight set before her made telling him where Anaxagorou harder on her part. Maybe something Edmund sensed from the small thing before and ended up inviting her inside for something to eat.

"Inform my brother that I'll watch Lady Abrams from here." He would tell at Zapp. "I want your off my property! In an Hour!"

All Zapp could do was nod his head to Edmund before having the door slammed shut on him and driving off before Eberhardt started barking. Leaving Tayla in become his guest by allowing her to sleep over or until he decided to take her back to his brother. Wouldn't be happening he walked away from that side entrance after securing the deadlocks with a sigh a heavy sigh. Placing one of his hands into his one of the front pockets of his pants before turning to address Tayla. Way she stood in his breakfast nook with her hands folded in front of her as he could make out blood splatter. Droplets of redden body fluid on her was the first thing he was going to change about her after welcoming her into his home. He would do by kindly introducing himself to her and stating he already knew her identity from her father.

"While you're here. Why not get your something to eat and would you like my assistant or the nanny to get you a better chance of clothes?" He wondered what was the last time she ate or bloodstain clothing couldn't be comfortable.

He got a nod from her still blush covered face when she still couldn't look upon his half-dressed form standing a few feet away. Was something he gotten since he hit puberty and went through a growth spurt and muscles came. Some girls would end up swooning over him and unable to look upon his form without feeling some type of anxiety. He left him to make his way to an intercom near the fridge and press the call button to get someone to pick cloth for her. That being was his still assistant asking for her sizes since she knew an in-house fashion stylist that brings hand-select high-end clothing and accessories. To someone's front door for a price from what she told Edmund before the call was ended.

"That was simple, the laundry room is through there." Edmund pointed toward a separate corridor.

"You can change into something my SIL left behind."

She took him up on his offer to get out of her soiled clothing while he went upstairs to his shared bedroom to change. Choosing to shed his clothes within the walk-in closet where Eberhardt was sleeping on his doggy bed with one of his squeak toys. Edmund would take his time to kneel down and pet each of the three heads before he started unfastening. His eyes looking upon a growing number of pictures him and Anaxagorou beside the life they were making here. Out to the oldest one of these framed photos, was one taken when they first forced to pose together as a couple. One where ex-officer was facing around from him with a scowl and looked away from widening grinned Edmund. Had him thanking Anaxagorou's career choice changed his life from one of punching numbers to his family's business. To supernatural hunting and working with her younger brother on whatever cases that needed his aid.

Knowing every about the tradition within his family that in-laws that married into the family had to be able to defend him-or-her self from a Blood Breed. Svetlana had the ability to bend paper material to her will, She can make paper bulletproof or sharper than the sharpest sword. Dorthe was a seasoned hunter with a tactical talent and strategic mind. Lady Taliyah came from a disappearing bloodline that can manipulate and create a battle style called Crystalline Arrangement. Romantic connection forming Riesgraf and Tayla of late meant a daughter of a Blood Breed would soon be in their ranks.

"What I did to deserve you?" Edmund asked the picture.

He would change quickly remembering that he had a guest and person his assistant called would be here at any moment. Deciding on a worn sweater and a pair of simple trousers with slippers before returning downstairs calling out to Taykla. What he found was her sitting at his kitchen counter wearing a Chiffon Pink Nightdress with her in a braid. Wondering with a growling stomach that Edmund could hear when he entered the kitchen and offered her something. Informing him she can ingest either human food or blood due to her genetics when he neared the fridge to get food. What she ended up getting a few bottles of blood that was extracted from Anaxagorou and stored in the freezer. She was warned by him about the strong metallic taste when she started to take a few sips from the first bottle and cringed.

Led to a long story of how Anaxagorou's blood carried a high iron count and had how he privately collects his blood. By use of equipment they have twice a week and stores or deliveries to hospitals because he's a rare blood type. All bought and set up by Edmund for part of his hemochromatosis treatments since Edmund didn't trust strangers medically. A threat of a Blood Breed or one of their servants using possibly this bit of information against him or Libra. He didn't want to happen while wanting to keep Anaxagorou living as long as he could without the use of transplant or more evasive treatments.

"I hope it was alright for me to call your brother and inform him about me spending the night here," Tayla whispered.

"Fine here." Edmund wasn't bothered.

He ended standing on the other side of the counter she sat opposite of him eating leftover Beef Stew and sandwich. The would talk into the night after he saw his assistant out with most of his business for that night over with. Freeing up most of his morning for the next day since he had been busy with taking over and merging a recent company. He had taken over legally after countless meetings that resulted in headaches and long long hours when they couldn't come to an agreement.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

When time came for Riesgraf to start receiving visitors started with his Uncle Edmund and Tayla being the first ones to pick him up. Just a semi-formal dressed Tayla caught Riesgraf by surprise, Her outfit from the off the shoulder top with billowy sleeves that flawless went with a forward-facing asymmetrical skirt. Two and a half-inch heels with open toe and ribbon in the back made from white leather gave her sophisticated appearance.

"I have died?" Riesgraf asked unable to process the image before him.

"No!" Tayla rolled her eyes at him. "Your uncle was nice enough to allow me spend the night and change clothes."

"On top of that, We're taking you back home since your parents are busy," Edmund added.

Tayla was the one that had to leave the room for Riesgraf to change into clothes brought to him while he was filled in. Damage to his side took him out of fieldwork for Libra until he got better and left him in his Uncle Edmund's care for now.

"Talya is going to act as an intermediate and your replacement until you get better," Edmund informed him.

"Hands-on like always." Riesgraf struggled with buttons and zippers.

Edmund helped him, everyone, now and then before sock-clad feet were placed on the ground by now fully dressed Riesgraf. To end up being asked what his intentions with 'Lucky' Abrams' daughter after the affection he saw between them. Got Riesgraf to stare at his Uncle before stating he wasn't the aggressive type when pursuing someone romantically. He wanted to be like his father and take his time with the developing relationship he shared with Tayla. Knowing they could find time with each other with the time off he was given to heal from his injury and ready himself.

"Good you have goals." Edmund was proud of him. "You let this one go, I'll not forgive you."

"You're not helping." Riesgraf leered at his uncle.

"She's a good girl with a good head on her shoulders." Edmund pointed out.

Riesgraf could only roll his eyes at his Uncle for that comment while a nurse walked in to give Riesgraf check over before processing his paperwork. Edmund would be handed in the form of a clipboard with the offer of using her pen. He would kindly give her a no thank since he always carried his own for moments such as this she called Talya back into the room. Who to her time coming in since she stared at the way the nurse examined and probed Riesgraf rather thoroughly. Going through steps in removing his IV and asking him all types of questions that had him nodding his head.

"Have an excellent day and Sir just take those forms to the billing department to pay the bill." She instructed him.

Out of the room, she would go to only stop an inch or two away from Tayla and tell her how lucky she was to be connected to a Von Reinherz. Recently Edmund had privately donated a tidy sum to Bradbury General hospital after Anaxagorou was last here. He and his younger brother were even arranging a charity event with the head of the hospital in the next few months. Left Tayla to put her on the best smile before the was gone and had her releasing a held breath.

"You ok?" Riesgraf asks her.

"Just someone besides my dad that I shouldn't let you go." She blushed at the notion.

"Same." He nods toward his uncle.

"Wouldn't it be weird for someone from a family known for hunting blood breeds..." She pointed out. "...to start courting one?"

"First off, your half breed and second, my choice and not my family." Riesgraf corrects her.

He ended up asking if she ever really seen his father's prized tropical plant collection he stores within the Libra's extra office. One where the massive fish tank for Zed was stored and tucked perfectly among the branches of these plants. Gave the illusion of a tropical paradise that celebrities KK reads about in those gossip magazines she brings to the office.

"I been helping dad with watering those plants and we got another mermaid you have to meet." Riesgraf thought she didn't know about Mizu. "So..."

"I thought you couldn't go back to the office?" Tayla would point out he was off fieldwork.

Edmund pointed out that his dead little brother sometimes works late with Libra's second-in-command when cases get tough. Sometimes leads to late-night visits where take- out is usually brought with whoever pops in. Mostly his mom and him or just him wanting to spend some time with his father until the case is solved, or when he heads home.

"Ok, you have to promise no excessive stupidity!" She warns him.


	5. Chapter 5

****AN:****

 ** **Klaus and Leo shared a close Father-Son bond****

 **inspired by second OVA of BBB S2 and end of BBB S2, E12**

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

 ** **Connections of The Heart:****

Vast glass room with high ceilings and crystal clear walls that was attached to Klaus' loft was a paradise. Cobble stone paths way could take you to all kinds of flower beds filled with the most exotic plants. Filled with the most natural smells that ranged to sweetest of scents to some pleasant with calming effect. Was where Lady Taliyah was hidden her self for the morning to tend to a bonsai. She spent most of week just caring for the small tree since purchasing the small tree from an Alter-World shop. She was being careful to prune and water the bonsai as a form of distraction for her self.

"Never took you for preferring a bonsai." Klaus' voice startled her. "Do you know what type of tree you have?"

"Miniature cherry blossom." She puts down her shears.

Klaus would put down his watering can to gaze upon the small version of a Japanese native tree in a glazed pot. Bringing up that Lord Devereaux was once a advent fan of the small trees when he was still alive during Klaus' youth. Always finding time to tend the ones in his small collection in a glass house specially built to preserve these plants.

"It was nothing like the blacken one dad had among his collection." Lady Taliyah recalled the blacken bark and dark pink leaves.

She was unable to further talk of when her home burned down at the hands of a Blood Breed floods her mind. Colors of orange and red dancing over four walls and a roof she once called her home still brought tears to her eyes. The heckling laugh of a fanged creature and left her home in a wreck while stealing that very bonsai. Left Klaus to put down the watering can near the shears that Lady Taliyah was using to prune her bonsai. As he used both his hands to reach out and wrap around a slender waist covered in clothing over a corset with steel boning. Drawing her toward his form as to sooth away the beginning of a night mare both knew very well.

"I always forgot about your gentlemanly composure," She replied in a husky manner that told him that she was aroused. "Always been your best feature."

Way she slid one of her hands to the back of his neck to play with the small hairs that were neatly laid combed back. Her fingertips lightly touching was enough to get him interested as he glides his hands down to grip flesh of her rear. Each one of his large hands took hold of each mound and moved them in circular matter through her skirt. Had her being pulled her to him and him beginning to nip the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Your kind heart is one of yours," he babbled on surface of her skin. "Such over whelming emotions."

Lady Taliyah smirked wickedly when she felt the roughly grip of his fingers start to slowly gather up her skirt to get her lacy thong. He would pull off with one hand to get to leave soft nestle of her hair around her opening bare for him. Soon the zipper of his slacks would promptly pulled down a lengthy monster trapped within his briefs. Klaus huffed out a breaths of air through his nostrils when he felt her grasps his length in a tight hold. Way she began to maneuver him as she jostled his slacks and briefs down his hips. Klaus attuned his clasp on her rear by pulling her upward to make her wrap her legs around is waist. Messed with her concentration and effected her rhythm to faltering levels.

"We Need... Stop..." He would rudely remind her this is as far as they could go since her body was still recovering from giving birth. Meant stepping away from her alluring form to straighten out his clothes and clear those lewd thoughts out his head.

"I ...Miss You..." She whispered coming feel lack of his closeness.

Klaus overlooked her distance by gently nudging her legs back together. Following his instincts, swallowing her lips by covering those soft piece of flesh woven form finest silks with his own rough and chapped one as a passionate kiss. Hand of hers was placed on the back of his neck and moved upward to fist in his hair, spurred him on. He kept him self in check when all rational thought started to leave him since he remembered they were in a greenhouse. Glass panels that made up the the walls, could be seen into by anyone that were looking for them.

Soon to separate with Klaus remembering where the chilly sensations to his lower half by quickly grasping himself as he took a breath. He closed his eyes to fight the urge to physically satisfy him self with use of his hands and put on a show. Making quick work to tuck himself back into into flap of his briefs without getting caught in his zipper by greatest of ease. Only re- fasten his his trousers while thinking of a way to lessen the gap that started to form between them since the birth of their second son. Loss of being unable to touch each other in a sensual sense at started to show.

"Tonight." Klaus would reached out to brush aside a few strands of her hair to be placed back behind her ear before he shared an idea. Wanting to look upon her sadden face that didn't have those twinkling eyes and wide smile of a happy woman. What he saw were eyes that reflected the forming gloominess he only seen during her teenage years. Barely a frown laid upon those lips that wouldn't even express the sour mood she was slowly slipping into before him. "Just you and me."

"Oh, Klaus that would be amazing." She would reach toward he hand lingering behind her ear with one of her hands.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Zapp didn't know what Gods to thank when he caught a view of newest female agent to Libra one fine morning. He and Leo walk out of the elevator having their usual conversation of one yelling at the other. A new sight in thigh high stockings and calf length combat boots with 1 inch heel that led up to BSUs printed mini- shorts. Ripe view of Georgian peach came to Zapp's mind before he completely forgot about Leo. Ready to glide to the owner of that rear and ask if she wanted a good time in Hellsalem's Lot tonight. Wasn't for the rude reminder of when owner's face came into view and what she was drinking.

"Mr. Renfro **!** " Lady Taliyah warned him. "What have you been told about staring at the younger agents like THAT?"

"..." He stayed speechless.

"He always going to be like this?" Tayla asked Leo.

He could only shrug while noticing she was drinking out of bags of blood that was marked with Anaxagorou's name and blood type. Ready to ask what was up with her ingesting his blood when age old answer that didn't need explaining. To only have his cigar knocked out of his hand when wet noses belonging to Libra's newest law enforcement dog. Being he was just 4 months old that belonged to Riesgraf and was a gift from his former male nanny. That came in the form of a two headed Doberman puppy named Reinhalt, that Riesgraf was started to train. Stating a law enforcement dog would be great addition to their secret organization for future missions and assignments.

"Can you bother someone else!" Zapp yelled at the Reinhalt.

"He just doesn't like your smoking habit." Riesgraf wasn't a fan of Zapp's smoking.

Grin that a cross Zapp's face when he placed same cigar between his lips and pulled out his lighter to relight the end. About to take a big puff to breath out to form a big cloud in the direction of puppy's face without much of a care. Would end up being canceled out by metallic whip with sharp edge that sliced the cigar in his mouth, down the center. Leaving one end to fall to the ground and other in Zapp's lips with him growing angrily at whoever ruined his revenge. Turned out to be Anaxagorou just walking with Eberhardt following beside him with a new collar and vest on him.

"Aren't you on medical leave?" Zapp had looked forward a few months with out Anaxagorou.

"Edmund decided to take me, Martin, and Eberhardt for morning outing in the park." Anaxagorou pulled out his phone. "Found something that sent me here."

Across Klaus desk Anaxagorou slide his phone when he sped walked across the room to inform him about something. Stating Edmund thought this stunt was little to humorist to be called public art when they came upon the discovery. Left the eyes of their son to be covered while pictures were taken as a form of evidence one would need to show someone. Being Klaus and Lady Taliyah staring at what looked like Giant Wooden Penises of different shape in middle of a trail.

"That's not only trail covered in those things." Anaxagorou stated. "Police and local security don't what to do."

"You came running back here with your tail tucked for help like a good boy." Zapp laughed at his own joke.

"At least I don't hump everything in sight." He huffed back. "One partner like Edmund is enough for him."

Zapp would have commented back to him about needing a sugar daddy or a sponsor like Edmund to stay alive long enough. Wasn't for Klaus' being sensitive to a topic of his family being easily insulted or joked about in such a way. That would have started out as a punch to his face or leered at when he got away with even a basic joke about Edmund. Left a cup of heated coffee to be accidentally dropped on his lap by the maid when she mishandled the mug. Got worst when she took a towel and wiped instead of dobbed at the dark liquid that was being absorb by his clothes. Some how she ignored his whining about his he could feel his crotch was slowly burning and how her half attempts weren't helping.

"Someone has a active imagination." Lady Taliyah blushed at the sight. "To be able to make those."

"..." Klaus couldn't bring himself to look.

He uncomfortably cough at the thought of who would destroy the natural beauty of a park with such vulgar imaginary in a public setting. Ruining the beauty that nature created in form all kinds of plants and flowers for all to visors to see. Into these Wooden Penises, that littered all over scenery from flower beds to around outline of foot paths.

"We'll need to inform Mr. Law." Lady Taliyah started to worry. "I didn't bring anything to serve with the tea."

"On It!" Riesgraf was on his feet. "I wanted to check out this new bakery."

He offered his arm to Tayla while 4 months old puppy with two heads followed with panting tongues and tilted head. Only have a blood tendril attach his leash and command given to led the couple to the doors of the elevator. Meant passing Anaxagorou and Eberhardt without much attention being given to Zapp and the maid was doing. Before disappearing into the next room and attention shift back to Anaxagorou and Eberhardt standing before Klaus' desk.

"We raised that one right." Anaxagorou was proud of him.

He ended needing to use Klaus' personal phone to make a call to Edmund after they split apart when leaving the park. Left Klaus to slowly reach toward to the phone and push the device toward his wife with his head toward computer screen. Deciding to become lost in his latest Prosfair game with his usual opponent and allow his wife to handle the problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They're were reasons that Riesgraf avoided going into fights when words failed and voices started to go up a few octaves. Number one being was what he was taught since he started to walk by his grandfather and Uncle Edmund for hours. Instead of allowing his angry or getting full of himself when the fists were brought into the physical conflict. A cool head was kept and his mind started to shift into strategic mindset on how to bring down his opponent. Two was mostly the advice gained to him from his former nanny about always needing to always go in for the kill. Been ground into him all the time he was pinned underneath someone that pull his actions behind what his words meant.

He was pressing a thin piece of paper fiber to a split lip he got from a poorly aimed fist to his face just a few minutes ago. As the owner of the bruised knuckles was nursing a hurt hand and a swollen half of their jaw was being sat down. Away from the other side of the sitting area of Moonglow Bakery with tension in the air slowly dissipating around them. Since they were in a one- sided fist fight over simple issue of other not accepting a simple no when he advanced on Tayla.

"You ok?" Tayla asked clenching a box of cupcakes in her arms. "That was quite a blow to your mouth."

"I've had worst." His shrugged. "Nothing compared to my Uncle Edmund."

He flinched little when metallic taste of his own blood dripped onto his tongue from damaged lip and left him quiet. Worry about how his mother and father would react to sight of his face when they were to return to the office. Making the effort he put into getting these bespoken buttercream pieces of sweetness and had them delicately arranged.

"Forgot you were a... Von Reinherz." Tayla recalled the stories she heard.

"We that well known among Blood Breeds?" He asked in joking matter.

She would ending up filling their time when they exited the bakery with tales her mother told her about Von Reinherz. How since the founding of the Vatican's 'Jagtkreuz' in the olden days, Sons and daughters of the family had haunted vampires. Using the feared Brain Grid Blood Battle Style upon the flesh of thousands of fanged foes when they went into battle. Ending with them being sealed within a small crimson crucifix for which there is no escape for them.

"Your grandfather and Father are the most feared." She shivered at the description of them. "Not showing a ounce of mercy to a Blood Breed."

"Don't remind me." Riesgraf gently grasped her hand. "I can still remember how difficult time he had facing you."

Recalling the moment when his grandfather's threat fell through when his grandmother and most of the family showed support. Greta was speechless after a conversation with the girl over current events and her future plans. Svetlanka and Friedrich liked how Tayla had a passion for a good read that was tucked away in book. Dorthe was impressed with the girl's natural talent to pick up a crochet when using the basic of yarn and needles. Edmund had been won over by her helpfulness in babysitting his son a few times and her sense of fashion. Anaxagorou just liked how her presence around his former charge put a smile on his dace in and out of the office. Klaus and Lady Taliyah were already charmed by her since she been living with them after granting her father's request.

"Led to him caving in and inviting you to our family's Estate for new years." Riesgraf openly gloated.

He got a peck on the cheek from a pair of lips that held a mild heat of someone while her own fingers weaving with his own. Making their way pass sections over the lock that weren't covered in remands of half eaten humans and gut of demon beasts. Splatter of blood or body fluids caught their attention to the point one asked about knowing about forensics.

"Already working toward degrees in forensics and criminology." He stopped in place. "Want to be as helpful..."

He would have gone on about better preparing himself in becoming a agent of Libra in which his farther could use. Sight of Leo nearing them with his eyes wide open and staring at the bloodied held on his lip. Left to them to stop walking in order to greet Leo and explain how Riesgraf looked like he was a brawl.

"Tell me your lip wasn't the outcome of a fight with Zapp?" Leo pointed a shaky finger toward Riesgraf's face.

"More like him acting like a modern day knight." Tayla gushed.

"I don't like guys that can't take no for an answer." Riesgraf mumbled _._ "Dad and mom aren't going to be pleased about this."

Sonic jumped on the lid of the box that Tayla was holding within her arms since his little paws were lightly tapping. She would granted by pulling out a cupcake topped with a dull pink Echeveria laui bloom and a matching wrapper. Would be placed on the lid of the box near the excited monkey to peel back the paper and start eating.

"He's allowed to have these?" Tayla asked Leo. "I don't want him to need a vet."

"Yea since he's always sneaking something." Leo wasn't bothered.

He would end up asking about the life like flower that would slowly disappear after a few bites from Sonic's small mouth. Riesgraf would pull out his phone to tap on the screen a few times and bring up a post he stumbled across, a few days ago. A food blogger he followed online was talking about this amazing take on cupcakes one could purchase from a new bakery. How the flower on top of the each hand made cup-shapedcake was make from colored buttercream. Shaped in careful matter to look just like a real flower that was used as a model for the decoration.

"I thought dad would like the plant themed treats." Riesgraf sighed _._ "Now my mouth is going to be ruin the surprise."

"Klaus is one to worry over something like this." Leo agreed.

Tayla was the one that got them walking again by pushing them along using her blood tendrils unable to listen. Rudely reminding the two of them, how she wasn't for standing around and imagining how Klaus would react to this. Being that she saw how Klaus tried to handle the indecent involving Zapp and use of a magic circle trapping him in place. All those complaints just put Klaus off for a whole week until until he recovered enough to actually speak with his wife. Not that she wanted to recall how she stood beside Riesgraf and his mother during the underground drinking contest. Watching event play out on a different Terrence seat waiting to spring into action before thing got serious.


End file.
